Nostalgic Memories (Levi x Lectora)
by Kohome
Summary: Levi x Lectora. Eres una joven como cualquier otra que ingresó a la legión de reconocimiento con el sueño de salir de los muros. Pero un gran tramo de tu vida está olvidado, ¿qué pasará cuando tus recuerdos sean rebelados al igual que muchos secretos que envuelven a varios miembros del escuadrón, y personas que no conocías?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Oscuridad. Todo a tu alrededor estaba sumido en una nube negra que no te permitía ver nada, sentías el aire pesado e hirviente al respirar, y solo te quejabas con sonidos bajos.

El pitido en tus oídos no cesaba y te limitabas a apretar tu cabeza con ambas manos, intentando que el dolor menguara a medida que presionabas con más fuerza.

– [Nombre]… –Alguien te llamaba, pero no prestabas atención y permanecías ahí, acurrucada y esperando–. ¡[Nombre], reacciona no hay tiempo para esto!

Lloriqueabas a medida que los sonidos de explosiones se hacían más nítidos y empezabas a recobrar la visión.

– ¡Déjame, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora! –Te quejaste bajando la mirada hacia tus rodillas, sintiendo la saliva como un trago amargo, volviste los ojos hacia quien te gritaba con desespero y viste la persistencia que había en el par de esmeraldas que te observaban–. ¿¡De qué sirve un soldado sin una pierna!? ¡Dímelo, Eren!

El castaño se quedó en silencio y negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de verte.

– [Nombre]… no tienes que…

–Solo déjame.

Tus ganas de vivir de repente se habían marchado. Ya no tenías un propósito, no podrías prestarle un servicio a la humanidad y mucho menos ver las afueras de los asfixiantes muros de nuevo. Ya no servías. Era así de sencillo.

Te abrazaste a ti misma ahora llorando sin hacer ruido, tu cuerpo temblaba y no te atrevías a ver tu extremidad faltante; solo querías morir para evitarte todo lo que vendría después de sobrevivir a la catástrofe que había sido esa expedición fuera de los muros.

El joven titán bufó rascándose la cabeza.

–No me dejas otra opción.

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar el muchacho te estaba levantando en brazos, cuidando no tocar el sitio bajo tu rodilla derecha, en donde ahora solo había un hueso hecho trizas y sangre, mucha sangre. De hecho, estabas perdiendo tanta que tu vista comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo.

–Eren… –Te habías resignado, pero sabías que no te quedaba mucho tiempo–… No me siento bien…

El muchacho detuvo el paso y volvió la vista al camino que habían recorrido, había un rastro de líquido carmesí que le hizo caer en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Estabas en la línea que dividía la vida y la muerte, y te tambaleabas hacia el costado menos conveniente.

–Resiste, [Nombre]. Pronto encontraremos ayuda.

Asentiste en silencio y dejaste salir un suspiro largo y cansado, tus párpados empezaban a cerrarse despacio.

– ¿Te parece si me hablas un poco?

Aquello te hizo espabilar, empezabas a sentir como un sueño, probablemente eterno, se cernía sobre ti y te obligaba a sucumbir.

–Claro… ¿Sobre qué…? –Tu tono de voz era quedo y adormilado, lo que mantenía asustado al soldado que te cargaba con cuidado.

–No lo sé. Mm… ¿cómo era tu familia?

Aquello te hizo meditar un poco. ¿Cómo eran? ¿Alguna vez tuviste una?

–Eren… Tú conoces bien a mi familia… –hiciste una pausa y sonreíste al ver la expresión confundida del joven–. Mikasa Ackerman… Armin Arlet… y… –el aire en tus pulmones empezaba a irse conforme hablabas, pero sabías que si dejabas de hacerlo, morirías más rápido–. Eren Jaeger.

–Pero…

–Ellos tres son mi familia –reafirmaste abrazando el cuello del castaño para sentirte más segura.

Él sonrió y plantó un beso suave en tu cabeza, algo que te reconfortó aún más de lo que ya podrías estarlo.

–Tienes razón, [Nombre] –El castaño no dejaba de buscar con la mirada algún miembro del escuadrón, sin éxito–. Y como miembro de esa pequeña familia, debes sobrevivir.

–No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil…

–Aun así, inténtalo.

–Bien, lo haré.

El muchacho no comentó nada y continuó caminando, cuidando no encontrarse con ningún titán. Tú en cambio, ya sentías como no tenías fuerzas.

– ¡Eren! –Escucharon de repente. El nombrado se giró con entusiasmo para encontrarse con la pelinegra sobreprotectora quien hacía poco habías nombrado; ella, con tan solo verte mostró un deje de asombro en el rostro–. Qué bueno que estén a salvo.

–Mikasa, ¿dónde están todos? –Indagó el de ojos verdes, apretándote más contra sí mismo. Tu vista se dificultaba cada vez más, pero estabas tranquila, no desfallecerías sola.

–Están cerca del muro, pero ya que ustedes no aparecían decidí buscarlos.

–Gracias. Debemos regresar pronto, [Nombre] ha perdido mucha sangre…

–Pero… ella no reacciona…

Eren bajó la mirada hacia ti y te sacudió con algo de brusquedad, desesperado.

–No… [Nombre]… ¡[Nombre], no bromees así conmigo!

Pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio, el muchacho vio tu rostro sereno y durmiente, así como una sonrisa pequeña.

"_Al menos no estuve sola… "_

– [Nombre]… –Susurró abrazando tu cadáver.

La pelinegra tragó en seco y frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada.

–Debemos irnos, Eren, aquí no es seguro.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y volvió la vista hacia su hermana adoptiva, sin soltarte.

–Ella dijo que sobreviviría porque éramos su familia…

–Eren…

– ¿¡Por qué se rindió!?

"_Yo… ¿me rendí?"_

–Entiéndelo, no estaba en sus manos. Había perdido mucha sangre.

"_Tal vez… pude evitarlo…"_

–No es justo… –Dijo el castaño empezando a andar junto a la pelinegra. Ambos en silencio.

"_Era lo que debía pasar… ¿no es así?" _

De repente sentiste tu cuerpo irse de las manos del castaño, el desespero te invadió, no querías apartarte de ellos, pero no podías moverte, y tan pronto estuviste lejos, todo se desvaneció dejándote sola en un escenario sin luz.

– ¡Agh! –Te despertaste de golpe en tu habitación. Con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada.

Viste a tu alrededor, dándote cuenta de que todo estaba como siempre, y al ver por la ventana, te percataste que aún era de noche. Quizá de madrugada.

Bufaste y te pusiste en pie, estirándote un poco antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. Esto ya era rutina, soñar con tu muerte, una muerte donde dejabas atrás a tus queridos amigos.

Caminaste por los pasillos a oscuras y llegaste a la cocina, donde te serviste un poco de agua para luego salir del enorme castillo donde los habían confinado debido a la situación de Eren. Recapitulaste lo que la desagradable pesadilla te había mostrado y bebiste un trago largo de agua, dejando casi vacío el vaso de vidrio.

¿Serías la única de todo el escuadrón que sufría ese mal? Porque, por si no fuera poco, el insomnio que te atacaba luego de las dichosas visiones de posibles y dramáticos finales que te involucran, no ayudaba mucho a que pudieras dormir tranquila, y las ojeras que se empezaban a formar bajo tus ojos le confirmaban eso a cada miembro de tu equipo.

–Oi.

Espabilaste al punto de casi dejar caer el vaso al suelo, te giraste con rapidez y te paraste erguida sin quererlo.

– ¡Sa-Sargento! –Te había cachado en uno de tus momentos de meditación profunda. Era uno de esos episodios donde debías tomarte tu tiempo para calmarte.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, [Apellido]?

–Am… –sonaría ridículo contarle a tu superior que andabas vagando a mitad de la noche por ahí, solo por una pesadilla–. Necesitaba… beber agua…

–Beber agua… –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo que te hizo sentir más que insegura. El pelinegro alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos–. No me interesa saber cuál es la verdadera razón, pero no me agrada que mis subordinados me mientan en la cara como si fuera un estúpido.

Bajaste un poco la mirada y aclaraste tu garganta.

–Bueno… No es nada importante… Solo tuve una pesadilla…

–Y por eso estás aquí afuera, ¿por qué no suena muy creíble?

–Ah, eso… pues estaba muy agitada, necesitaba aire. –Te rascaste la nuca con un deje de vergüenza, también te preguntabas qué hacía él ahí, pero no estabas en posición de preguntarle. Sabías que no respondería.

El hombre extendió el brazo y arrebató el vaso de agua de tus manos, sin decir palabra. Tus ojos se clavaron en él al instante–. Em… Sargento… ¿no tiene un poco de frío?

Estabas incómoda ahora que notabas que el pelinegro solo dormía con un pantalón de pijama. Pero eso a él parecía no molestarle.

–No.

–Bueno… supongo que me marcho entonces… –Dijiste con tono suave y un tanto tímido, pasando de largo al hombre un poco más alto que tú.

Eras blanco de varias bromas entre los miembros del escuadrón por tu estatura. Ya que no podían molestar al pelinegro, descargaban todo en ti. Claro, tú lo tolerabas más que bien y le dabas poca importancia, después de todo hasta bromeabas también, pero eso no quitaba que fueras la única un poco más baja que él. Quien de por sí, con sus 1,60 de altura, ya era bajo para todos.

– [Apellido].

– ¿Sí, sargento? –Indagaste girando tu vista hacia él, deteniendo tus pasos.

– ¿Sufres de insomnio?

Aquello te desencajó. ¿Qué buscaba con esa pregunta?

Asentiste en silencio y él hizo un ademán para que continuaras caminando. Obedeciste de manera sumisa no sin antes notar que iba hacia la cocina con tu vaso y una tasa vacíos. ¿Acababa de tomar té?

Llegaste a tu habitación cuidando no hacer ruido, pues no dormías sola. Mikasa compartía cuarto contigo.

– ¿De nuevo no puedes dormir?

La voz de la joven hizo que perdieras tu posición de puntillas y te relajaras soltando un suspiro.

–Lo siento, siempre te despierto a esta hora, ¿no?

–Tranquila, no importa siempre que pueda volver a dormirme… Aunque no digo lo mismo de ti.

– ¿También notaste mi insomnio? –Dijiste con algo de burla, sonriendo de manera cálida ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la joven.

– [Nombre], enfermarás si no duermes lo suficiente. –Te encantaba que la pelinegra te regañase, te hacía sentir en casa, como una hermana menor que es protegida.

–Lo sé… Pero no depende de mí… –Te sentaste en su cama y rascaste tu nuca–. Sabes que mis pesadillas no las controlo, es… molesto.

Hubo un corto silencio en que la asiática solo asintió meditabunda.

– ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?

Te giraste hacia ella y negaste con la cabeza, subiendo a tu litera. Te encantaba la de arriba, era como un refugio.

–Ahora no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Intenta dormir de nuevo.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Haré lo que pueda.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que presumiste que te había hecho caso.

Recostaste la cabeza en la almohada y fijaste tu vista en la ventana. No se veía mucho, pero lo que se veía era relajante. Detrás del castillo había una laguna cuyas aguas se mantenían quietas, la luna menguante se reflejaba en ella y un pequeño grupo de luciérnagas volaban presurosas a su alrededor. Había uno que otro árbol, pero nada que evitara poder apreciar esa belleza.

Soltaste un ronco y largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos como de costumbre a ver si, de milagro, lograbas atrapar al sueño.

Otra vez sin éxito.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, me alegra mucho que les gustara el primer capítulo. Lo único que espero es cumplir con sus expectativas a medida que avance.

Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Capítulo 2.

Al otro día saliste de tu habitación bostezando luego de arreglarte como era costumbre.

Hoy tenían entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no te sentías preparada para eso.

–Buenos días, [Nombre] –Te saludó un sonriente Armin, tú correspondiste al saludo con una sonrisa poco alegre y cansada–. ¿Otra vez sin dormir?

–Sí… ya sabes cómo es esto, ¿no? –dijiste con un deje de burla, él asintió empezando a caminar contigo.

–Bueno, sabes que tenemos entrenamiento, y al sargento Levi no le gusta que no cumplamos con lo que debemos hacer.

–Claro que lo sé, por algo salí temprano de la habitación.

La conversación terminó ahí, pues ya iban de salida y todos empezaban a acomodarse en el centro del campo que usaban para el entrenamiento.

Viste en la lejanía a Mikasa conversando con Eren y tomaste de la mano a Armin para correr hacia ellos.

–Buenos días –gritaste sacudiendo tu mano libre en el aire, recibiendo la atención de los dos casi al instante.

–Buenos días –dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad.

– ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? –Agregó Eren.

–Ya… no quiero hablar de mi insomnio, empieza a ser aburrido –dijiste encogiéndote de hombros.

Todos tus amigos se resignaron y continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que una figura pequeña apareció caminando entre todos, ubicándose en un lugar oportuno.

–Bien, mocosos –todos se giraron hacia el cabo Levi, ahora en silencio–. Ya saben cómo funciona esto. Escojan su pareja y empiecen el entrenamiento.

Tus compañeros se llevaron la mano derecha al pecho en un puño y la izquierda tras la espalda mientras tú solo observabas a tu superior.

Luego de ello, el pelinegro se alejó con normalidad y echaste un largo suspiro.

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?

Te giraste incrédula, encontrándote con Eren, quien sonreía paciente.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, para el entrenamiento.

–Oh, claro.

Ambos se alejaron un poco para evitar chocar con alguien y adoptaron una postura de batalla. Tú solo esperabas, sumida en la figura del castaño frente a ti que parecía pensar cómo atacar para derribarte en la primera.

Era difícil para ti verlo, ya que recordabas esa imagen destrozada del joven teniéndote en brazos, al borde del llanto y entrado en una crisis. Tal vez si hubieses luchado en aquel sueño, no hubieses tenido que ver eso, le habrías visto lleno de esperanza, a la espera de tu mejora en la enfermería del ejército. Y claro, luego ya no lo verías tan seguido, pues serías una civil cualquiera y Eren estaría demasiado ocupado para poder visitarte; al igual que Mikasa y Armin. Eso sería deprimente. Pero era solo un sueño, ¿no?

Desviaste la cara hacia la derecha apenas evitando un puño dirigido con fuerza hacia tu rostro. Frunciste el ceño y mandaste una patada directo a las costillas del joven titán, quien se curvó y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

No te detuviste ahí, tan pronto el muchacho se levantó tocándose la zona recién golpeada, recibiste un segundo puño, atrapándolo con la mano derecha para dar una vuelta y quedar tras el castaño, haciéndole una llave que lo inmovilizó y le sacó un quejido.

–Que sucio de tu parte enviar un golpe cuando estoy distraída…

–En batalla el enemigo no es justo –alegó tu compañero forcejeando, lo que hizo que llevaras su brazo más contra su espalda, generando más dolor.

– ¿Me consideras tu enemigo? –Él negó en silencio, lo que hizo que lo soltaras y te agacharas evitando un codazo, pateando así sus canillas y obligándolo a caer–. Aquí y ahora, soy tu enemigo, Eren.

El joven intentó reincorporarse, cosa que permitiste de nuevo. _No patees al caído. _Ese es tu principio de pelea. Claro, a veces varía según el caso.

–En serio, [Nombre], ¿de dónde sacas esas técnicas de pelea?

–De ningún lado –dijiste con neutralidad. Cada vez que hablaban de eso, solo evadías el tema.

–Y… ¿por qué tu actitud cambia tanto cuando se trata de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo?

No dijiste nada y te abalanzaste al instante contra él, tomándolo desprevenido.

–Nunca te desconcentres en medio de una pelea –dijiste al tenerlo en el suelo boca abajo, tú sobre él, sosteniendo sus dos brazos con fuerza, y ejerciendo la suficiente presión con tus piernas para que no pudiera abrir o mover las suyas.

– [Nombre], ¡eso es injusto, ni siquiera respondiste a mi pregunta!

De nuevo no respondiste, solo te pusiste en pie y extendiste tu mano hacia el de ojos verdes, esperando a que se pusiera en pie con tu ayuda.

Eren te miró con un deje de desaprobación, tomando tu mano.

– ¿Quieres seguir con esto? –Indagaste apretando los dedos de tu amigo de la infancia.

–Sí, sí quiero –el castaño sonrió y tiró con toda su fuerza, haciéndote perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él; se giró quedando sobre ti y sujetó tus muñecas sobre tu cabeza.

–Bueno, si sostienes mis manos, no podrás golpearme de todos modos –dijiste con calma, mirándolo fijo.

–Igual es un buen avance para mí –habló orgulloso.

–Oh… por favor, no te sientas orgulloso de solo dejarme inmóvil. Eso no te sirve con un enemigo de verdad.

El joven titán frunció el ceño en negativa y se mantuvo sujetándote.

–Vaya forma de apoyarme.

–Te apoyo diciéndote la verdad –respondiste levantando los hombros con una sonrisa.

El castaño parecía dudar, mientras tú te mantenías en silencio y completa calma.

–En esta posición no lograremos nada…

– ¡Oi, Eren!

Ambos giraron al escuchar el nombre de la esperanza de la humanidad

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Este no es un espacio para coquetear con tu compañera de práctica.

–Ca-capitán Levi –balbuceó el de ojos verdes, haciéndose a un lado para dejarte el camino libre.

–Es suficiente por hoy –declaró viendo al castaño con mirada severa–. [Apellido], Erwin te solicita en su oficina.

Te pusiste en pie y asentiste en silencio, empezando a caminar hacia el edificio, siguiendo a Levi de cerca.

Accidentalmente se te escapó un bostezo que llamó la atención del pelinegro, quien se giró para encararte y detener sus pasos.

– ¿Pasa algo, [Apellido]? –Indagó con neutralidad, haciendo que frenaras tu paso para verlo a los ojos.

Te invadió una sensación de incomodidad, pero algo te impedía desviar los ojos de los suyos, y era molesto.

–Nada, capitán.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que por fin desviaste la mirada, algo desconcertada. Te quedaste así un tiempo y esperaste.

– ¿Para qué me necesita el comandante?

Levi se mantuvo como estaba hacía un momento, lo que te obligó a mirarle de nuevo, en busca de una respuesta.

–No sé. Le preguntaré. Quédate aquí –sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina del rubio y entró sin avisar.

Te quedaste estática, jugando con tus dedos mientras movías el pie en forma de círculos pequeños. Inmersa en tu mundo.

Sentiste de pronto una mano sobre tu hombro y pegaste un brinco, encontrándote con Mikasa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Erwin te necesitaba.

–Eso dijo el capitán, pero no sabe para qué. –Respondiste encogiéndote de hombros–. Acaba de entrar a preguntarle.

–Bien, estaremos limpiando las habitaciones en caso de que nos necesites.

–Sí, gracias.

Tan pronto como la asiática se fue, el pelinegro de baja estatura apareció abriendo la puerta, dirigiéndote una mirada indescifrable.

– ¿Qué necesitaba? –Indagaste incrédula. Tus ojos se mantenían clavados en el suelo, solo esperando.

–Ya no necesita nada –respondió acercándose hacia ti con esa serenidad propia de él–. Pero yo sí. No te molesta ayudarme a hacer algo de papeleo, ¿verdad?

Negaste con la cabeza y le viste caminar escaleras arriba, tú siguiéndole de cerca hasta dar con la puerta de su oficina. Entraron y un olor a limpio te invadió casi al instante, haciendo que inhalaras hondo por instinto.

Levi se sentó en su sillón y te invitó tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. Obedeciste y de inmediato sacó un buen par de papeles acomodados uno sobre otro. Los miraste sin disimular tu asombro y dejaste salir un suspiro.

–Sí, esto es a lo que me enfrento cuando no estamos entre misiones –bufó tu superior–. Mucho más ahora que al mocoso ese le dio por aparecer como la esperanza de la humanidad.

–Creí que había sido usted quien había accedido a cuidar de Eren –alegaste algo ofendida en nombre de tu amigo.

–Lo hice, pero eso no me evita el papeleo que debo hacer –respondió ignorando el tono apenas elevado que habías usado.

Asentiste y tan pronto te indicó qué hacer, procediste a tomar la mitad de los documentos.

– ¿Hago bien al suponer que conoces el proceso que llevan tus compañeros? –Soltó de pronto, levantando la mirada de los demás documentos que tenía en su lado de la mesa.

–Sí, señor.

Abriste uno de los documentos encontrando el rostro serio de Reiner y toda su información. Pasaste la hoja y leíste sus avances en los entrenamientos antes de unirse al escuadrón de reconocimiento, luego una hoja en blanco, donde debían empezar a llenarse los detalles del entrenamiento de ese día.

Tomaste pluma y tinta y rememoraste lo que veías en tus compañeros. Si algo te habían enseñado era a observar todo tu entorno, y aunque al principio no lo hacías muy bien, ya lo habías tomado como costumbre, así que habías prestado total atención a todo lo que habían hecho la mayoría de ellos.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas llenando papeleo, y no habías visto tu expediente. Ni siquiera Levi lo tenía, pues una vez los llenaba, los iba dejando sobre los que habías llenado también, y todos tenían sus nombres en la tapa.

Otro bostezo inoportuno se escapó de tus labios y a duras penas lograste cubrirlo con tu mano. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que limpiaste con rapidez para continuar con los últimos dos documentos que te quedaban: Armin Arlet y Eren Jaeguer.

– ¿Tienes a Eren? –Pegaste un pequeño brinco y subiste la mirada hacia el pelinegro, asintiendo en silencio–. A él déjamelo a mí. Ya terminé el trabajo y es quien me corresponde vigilar.

Asentiste de nuevo y le entregaste su expediente para continuar con el de Armin.

Una vez terminaste -mintiendo un poco acerca del rubio y sus calificaciones en cuanto a combate-, te estiraste agotada y tallaste tus ojos.

–Eso es todo –oíste la voz de Levi como un murmullo ronco y terso–. ¿Te encuentras bien, [Nombre]?

Levantaste la mirada hacia él desconcertada.

– ¿Me llamó por mi nombre, sargento?

–Tch, que no te sorprenda –respondió con aire fastidiado, rodando los ojos–. ¿Lo estás o no?

–Sí, solo algo agotada. Eso es todo –murmuraste tallando tus ojos por segunda vez.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándote un tiempo y soltó un bufido.

–Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso –salió de allí con paso rápido y te dejó en un silencio calmado.

Pusiste tus brazos en el escritorio y dejaste tu cabeza allí, viendo por la ventana el sol del mediodía. Aquellos rayos tan cálidos hicieron que tus párpados fueran cada vez más pesados. No haber dormido bien la noche anterior empeoraba todo, hasta que finalmente cediste y caíste en un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hubo un corto silencio en el que fijaste tus enormes ojos en una figura distorsionada.

Todo a tu alrededor era insípido e imposible de distinguir.

– ¿Cómo me llamo…? –Dijiste con voz inocente y dulce, lo que te hizo darte cuenta de que eras una niña–. [Nombre].

–Mucho gusto, [Nombre] –saludó la figura con cortesía, inclinándose a tu altura.

– ¿Quién es usted? Viene de arriba, ¿no?

La figura dejó salir una suave carcajada.

–Sí pequeña. De allí vengo.

–Vaayaa… ¿y cómo es? ¿Es cierto que los rayos del sol son muy potentes? ¿O que el cielo de noche tiene muchos puntitos blancos?

– ¿Te parece si vienes conmigo y lo descubres por tu cuenta?

Tus ojitos se iluminaron con emoción mientras asentías.

–Muy bien –La figura, quien ahora sabías que era un hombre debido a su voz, se giró hacia atrás donde había más manchas insípidas e indicó a varios más que prepararan _todo _para la partida.

Supusiste que por todo se referían a sus cosas, ya que tú en realidad no tenías nada.

–Bien, [Nombre], vamos.

–Sí.

–Oi.

Te despertaste despacio al sentir un toque suave en el hombro, seguías en la oficina de Levi, ¿eso qué había sido? Por primera vez no tenías una pesadilla, pero te desesperaba saber que lo que habías interpretado como un recuerdo de tu infancia olvidada, aún en sueños, se viese tan difuso e incomprensible.

–Disculpe… sargento –murmuraste sentándote de forma adecuada mientras te arreglabas un poco.

–Casi es hora del almuerzo, te recomendaría bajar.

–Sí, señor.

Te levantaste de tu lugar y bostezaste con cansancio. Los pocos minutos de descanso habían ayudado, pero no lo suficiente.

Una vez saliste de la oficina de tu superior te fuiste directo al comedor, encontrándote con todos ya sentados y comiendo.

Fuiste por tu comida y te sentaste junto a Armin, soltando un largo bostezo que no pudiste disimular a tiempo.

– [Nombre]…

–Sí, sí… debo dormir mejor. ¿Qué esperan que haga si no es mi culpa?

El rubio suspiró agotado y negó con la cabeza.

–Te iba a decir que debes tener más cuidado.

– ¿Cuidado?

–Sí, mientras ayudabas al sargento con el papeleo, pasamos a limpiar las habitaciones. Obviamente Mikasa decidió limpiar la que comparten sola, pero cuando entré a ayudarle un poco junto con Eren, encontramos en el suelo lo que parecía un diario.

–Un… ¿diario? –Soltaste una risa nerviosa, solo esperabas que no fuese el que te habías esforzado tanto por esconder.

–Sí. Tenía tus iniciales en la tapa. Lo abrimos por accidente –aquello que no habías querido oír había salido de los labios del rubio. Lo abrieron. Abrieron lo único que en verdad no dejabas ver a nadie–. Al principio solo vimos dibujos de niña, no entendimos mucho, así que continuamos avanzando hasta dar con dibujos más nítidos y desastrosos, así como texto…

– ¿Se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo? –Le interrumpiste de repente, asustada.

–No todo, porque por lo primero que leímos nos dimos cuenta de que era privado y lo cerramos.

Bajaste la cabeza y te quedaste mirando tu comida algo humeante aún.

–Ya veo…

– [Nombre] –Esta vez fue Eren quien te llamó–. Seré honesto. Queremos saber qué es lo que escribes y dibujas ahí.

–Eren…

–Somos tu familia, ¿no?

–_Ella dijo que sobreviviría porque éramos su familia… _

–_Eren… _

– _¿¡Por qué se rindió!? _

Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda ante lo dicho por el castaño, solo bajaste más la mirada y asentiste con timidez.

–Bien, entonces sabes que no diremos nada a nadie. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

–Lo sé… es que…

– ¿Qué? –Intervino ahora la pelinegra.

–No lo sé… me siento incómoda.

Armin te miró y sonrió colocando su mano sobre tu hombro, relajando un poco el ambiente.

–Está bien, [Nombre], tómate tu tiempo.

Los miraste de nuevo y echaste un largo suspiro.

–Bueno… hay algo que nunca les conté –los ojos de tus tres amigos te observaban con atención–. Hay un gran tramo de mi infancia que no recuerdo, y… soy unos cuántos años mayor de lo que parezco.

Entre ellos se miraron extrañados, pero silenciosos.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Pues… ustedes tienen quince, yo tengo más o menos veinte.

– ¿Más o menos? –Indagó Mikasa, acomodándose un poco mejor en su asiento.

–Sí, como les dije hay un tramo de mi vida que no recuerdo, y no tengo muy clara mi edad.

Se quedaron en un silencio que más que tranquilo, te incomodó más de lo normal.

Apretaste los puños sobre tus piernas e intentaste cubrir tu rostro con la caída natural de tu cabello al tener la cabeza gacha.

–Y… –El de ojos verdes esmeralda pareció vacilar un poco, rascando su nuca–. Los dibujos en tu diario…

–Los primeros no sé muy bien qué son. Pero los conservo en caso de recordar algo con su ayuda… –Echaste un suspiro largo y nervioso, mordiéndote el labio–. Los otros… son mis pesadillas… Cada vez que sueño dibujo en resumen lo que sucede.

La pelinegra te miró fijo y echó un suspiro también.

– ¿Eso es lo que haces una vez intentamos retomar el sueño?

Asentiste como una respuesta muda e hiciste la vista a un lado.

–Pero también hay buenos dibujos…

–Son sueños… o momentos del día que disfruté.

– ¿Y lo que escribes…?

–Son mis sentimientos –aclaraste de manera un tanto cortante, te sentías abochornada, pues era complicado para ti soltar tanta información a la vez, cuando solías ser cerrada. Nadie te conocía del todo, ahora los tres jóvenes frente a ti, conocían lo que te guardabas en las noches, por lo que a veces despertabas llorando y lo que tanto te desesperabas en recuperar. Tu pasado.

Te levantaste de golpe tomando por sorpresa a tus amigos, quienes te miraron incrédulos.

–Yo… necesito aire…

Tan pronto dijiste eso emprendiste una huida hacia tu habitación. Al llegar tomaste tu diario y abriste la ventana. El único lugar en donde nadie podría encontrarte -o eso creías-, era aquella laguna cercana.

Apretaste el diario contra tu pecho y saltaste cayendo desde lo que era un segundo piso. Diste un par de vueltas en el suelo al caer, y luego de quejarte por lo bajo y tomarte el tiempo de revisar que el golpe no hubiese causado nada, seguiste corriendo hasta dar con el lugar que tanto te gustaba.

Dejaste a un lado tu libro de recuerdos y te viste en el espejo natural, viéndote miserable y ridícula.

Rompiste en llanto y cubriste tu rostro con ambas manos. Odiabas retomar todas esas pesadillas, odiabas no recordar y tener que saberlo cada mañana que despertabas, pero no podías evitar guardar con recelo ese diario que solo te causaba dolor. Era el único objeto que podrías clasificar como "valioso" o de suma importancia, pues allí no solo estaban tus pesadillas, sueños y sentimientos recientes, sino que, al parecer, también los pasados, aunque no fueras capaz de interpretar los _mamarrachos _que hacías en tu niñez.

-/-/-/-

**Bueno, siento que este me quedó más corto que los anteriores. Espero que no sea una molestia :)**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews de nuevo, en verdad estoy dando mi 100% con este fic, y espero en verdad poder terminarlo con ustedes a mi lado-**

**Ojalá les gustara y nos vemos en el próximo. *w***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y tú no aparecías, ya todos en el escuadrón se habían enterado, y te buscaban con desespero.

Jean bufaba cada nada, caminaba a la par con Eren, quien empezaba a irritarse.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –Dijo con tono elevado, mirándolo inquisidor.

–No. –Demandó retador, viéndolo igual–. Esa no debería andarse escondiendo por vaya a saber qué tontería…

– ¡Cállate! Si lo hizo tendrá sus razones –alegó empujándolo con fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra una de las paredes externas del castillo. Estaban cerca de las caballerizas, al frente de la edificación, justo en el lado opuesto a donde te encontrabas.

–Ya veo… –dijo de pronto Jean, sonriendo de manera socarrona solo para causarle más molestias al de ojos verdes–. ¿Te gusta?

– ¿Qué?

–Sí. Le das mucha importancia, ¿no es así?

–Eso no viene al caso –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su amiga estaba desaparecida y el castaño cenizo salía con eso.

–No has respondido, Eren, ¿debería tomarlo como un sí?

–No, deja de hablar tanto y ayúdame a encontrarla. –Realmente no le importaba si le creía o no, pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien.

El castaño cenizo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Bien. Tú sigue buscando aquí, yo iré a la parte de atrás.

Eren asintió y caminó alejándose de Kirchtein sin decir nada. Él, por el contrario, vaciló un rato y dio vuelta, yendo directo hacia el patio trasero, que daba hacia un pequeño espacio verde en el que nadie había entrado. ¿Qué tal que estuviera ahí? No había buscado y ya habían recorrido todo el lugar.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia el sitio con pereza, escuchando un leve sollozo y quejidos quedos.

Caminó sigiloso y se abrió paso entre el campo de árboles para dar con una laguna escondida, la cual no recibía muchos rayos de sol, pero los suficientes para dar un ambiente cálido.

– ¿[Nombre]? –Indagó viendo una figura recostada en el césped, con el cabello sobre la cara y moviéndose de vez en cuando.

Se acercó otro poco y se arrodilló junto a la figura. Hizo a un lado su cabello y vio el rostro fruncido de la joven a quien todos buscaban. Dormía, pero no parecía tener un buen sueño.

–N-no… –Te quejaste de repente, abrazando con mayor fuerza tu diario contra tu pecho.

Jean te miró con pesar y acarició tu frente, pasando sus dedos a tu cabello para soltar un suspiro.

–Es desesperante verte así… –Murmuró sentándose y tomándote en brazos, te sujetaba con cuidado, como si fueses una porcelana, y acariciaba tu cabello de forma protectora.

–Así que aquí estaba –dijo alguien, haciendo que el muchacho pegara un brinco y te despertara de golpe, viéndote ahora con la alarma plasmada en la cara.

– ¿Jean? –Indagaste curiosa, apenas enterándote de la extraña posición en que habías despertado, luego llevaste tus manos a tus ojos para poder tallarlos, dándote cuenta de que habías llorado también–. ¿Qué es lo que…?

– [Apellido] –También pegaste un brinco y giraste el rostro hacia la figura de quien te llamaba.

– ¿Sargento? –Te alejaste del castaño cenizo ignorando el hecho de que te sostenía mientras se mantenía en el suelo y te levantaste, aún desconcertada.

–Veo que interrumpí un momento íntimo, ¿no? –dijo Levi clavando su mirada fiera en la tuya.

–No señor… yo…

–Sargento –interrumpió Jean de repente, parándose erguido–. Ella no hizo nada malo. Fui yo.

–Kirchtein –demandó el de menor estatura, cruzado de brazos.

–Yo… Estaba buscándola como todos los demás, y di con ella aquí. Abrazaba ese libro mediano y lloraba en sueños –murmuró avergonzado, rascando su nuca–. Intenté consolarla antes de despertarla, para que estuviera más tranquila y pudiera descansar…

Te sorprendiste y mantuviste la mirada en el pelinegro, quien te observaba aun cuando Jean hablaba con él.

– ¿Descansar? –Indagó el de ojos azules, haciendo a un lado su mirada por un momento, mientras veía al muchacho.

–Sí señor, ella intenta ocultarlo, pero sabemos que nunca duerme bien.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que ya no pudiste mantener la mirada en alto, ¿en serio todos lo sabían? Y lo que era peor, ¿así de preocupados los tenías?

Te sentiste como el peor ser de la humanidad y te encogiste de hombros, abrazando de nuevo tu diario.

–Ya veo… –dijo el pelinegro rompiendo la calma incómoda–. Kirchtein, regresa a hacer tus labores y avisa a todos que finalmente apareció [Nombre]. Y en cuanto a ti –demandó regresando la mirada a tu figura reducida–. Vendrás conmigo.

Asentiste en silencio y caminaste tras Levi, girando tu mirada hacia Jean para murmurarle un discreto "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa.

Al entrar en el castillo, recibiste una mirada de Mikasa, quien suspiró tranquila y sonrió de manera fugaz. Ella pocas veces hacía eso contigo, así que era otra razón para saber que en verdad les habías preocupado demás.

–Sa-sargento, en verdad lamento…

–No es tu culpa haberte quedado dormida si no estás descansando bien –demandó sin girarse hacia ti, abriendo la puerta de su oficina para que pasaras.

Entraste aun algo tímida y tomaste asiento donde habías estado ayudando antes. Por fin viste tu carpeta abierta y a medio llenar.

– ¿Y bien?

Te giraste hacia tu superior y le seguiste con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento en su lugar habitual.

–No es nada… –murmuraste colocando el diario sobre el escritorio del sargento, jugando ahora con tus manos y manteniéndote algo tímida.

– ¿Sabes cuán asustados estaban todos? –Te regañó el mayor cruzándose de piernas como era común en él–. En especial ese mocoso… Eren…

Aquel comentario no salió con todo el agrado del mundo, pero solo guardaste silencio. Él tenía razón, a todos los habías mantenido nerviosos.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme, [Nombre]?

Te tensaste por completo y soltaste un suspiro, buscando calmarte y qué palabras decir.

–Yo… no creí que tuviese que contar esto alguna vez… –Empezaste abrazándote en busca de un confort que no podías darte por tu cuenta–. Verá… no tengo la misma edad que tienen los demás… –Hiciste una pausa, insegura, clavando tu mirada en tu superior, quien asintió para que continuaras–. Pero no sé cuál es mi verdadera edad… diría que tengo unos veinte, pero no es seguro…

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no es seguro?

Tomaste aire y sacaste pecho, aparentando mayor seguridad.

–Sufro de lagunas mentales.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con asombro y se mantuvo con el mismo gesto estoico.

– ¿Desde qué momento tienes memoria?

–Pues… desde que conocí a Eren, Armin y Mikasa. Ellos me encontraron en un callejón cerca a las escaleras de la ciudad subterránea. Dijeron que estaba al borde de la muerte, y gracias a Grisha, su padre, pude salvarme.

Levi esperó un rato y se levantó, acercándose a donde estabas. Se arrodilló y puso su mano sobre tu hombro.

– ¿No recuerdas nada antes de eso…?

Su voz sonaba casi pesarosa, pero no entendías del todo lo que sucedía.

Negaste con la cabeza y él retrocedió.

– ¿Segura?

Volviste a asentir. Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente, cubriendo su gesto frustrado.

–Aunque… –dijiste de repente, haciendo que el pelinegro regresara la vista hacia ti–. A veces sueño cosas sueltas que parecen recuerdos… y las anoto en un diario que tengo… a veces las dibujo.

– ¿Qué hay en ese diario? –dijo de repente, tomándote por ambos antebrazos, haciendo que te levantaras de la silla.

–No sé… lo que le dije… –balbuceaste confusa, con la mirada ahora cargada de cierto miedo–. De cuando era pequeña y…

– ¿De cuando no recordabas?

–S-sí señor.

Tu superior te soltó finalmente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, soltando lo que pareció una risa nerviosa.

–No es posible.

– ¿Disculpe?

–Nada –dijo dándote la espalda, con los ojos en la ventana–. Retírate y descansa, es una orden.

–Señor, ¿se encuentra…?

– ¿No escuchaste bien, [Apellido]? ¿O necesitas que lo repita?

Una corriente recorrió tu espina dorsal mientras retrocedías hasta la puerta.

–N-no señor –casi gritaste, abriendo para salir corriendo de allí.

Qué situación más incómoda.

Tan pronto como estuviste en la primera planta, escuchaste el característico "click" de la puerta siendo cerrada con llave, y entonces te percataste de lo peor.

Habías dejado el diario en la oficina del sargento.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Había pasado cerca de una hora del momento en que habías salido de la habitación de tu superior y estabas con los nervios a flor de piel. Tus amigos lo habían notado, y tan pronto habían acabado la limpieza asignada para ese día y estaban descansando, se acercaron a ti buscando el porqué de tu actitud ansiosa.

– [Nombre], ¿pasa algo? –Dijo Bertholdt, colocando una mano sobre tu hombro, haciendo que reaccionaras dando un respingo.

–Ah… eres tú –reíste nerviosa–. No pasa nada…

El más alto enarcó una ceja curioso y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Segura? –Insistió dándote un suave apretón–. Sabes que cuentas con todos aquí.

–Sí, gracias –aseguraste asintiendo. El pelinegro te dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó dejándote con tus cavilaciones.

Sabías que contabas con ellos, pero no te sentías capaz de contarles acerca de tu diario. Sería vergonzoso y deberías aclarar lo que hay en él y el porqué de su importancia, lo cual no te convenía.

Te levantaste de tu sitio y tomaste aire, debías ir a la oficina de Levi por tu pequeño libro, no podías esperar a que él apareciera por la puerta de tu habitación asegurando no haber leído nada, para entregártelo. Sentías la necesidad de enfrentarlo.

–Tal vez no lo ha leído… –Murmuraste preocupada, sintiendo como un mareo impresionante hacía que volvieras a tomar asiento. Un rápido flash te nubló la vista.

–Eres insoportable –dijo una figura más alta que tú, con un tono lascivo mientras le sonreías con ternura y le tomabas de la mano.

–Pero… así me quieres, ¿cierto?

Tenías cerca de diez años, aún te quedaba un deje de inocencia que estabas demostrando.

Quien te llevaba de la mano pareció sonrojarse mientras te alzaba en brazos.

–Estás más pesada.

–He crecido –admitiste viendo sus ojos. Ese era el detalle que más te gustaba de su cara. Eran profundos y sombríos, imposibles de leer. Te perdías con facilidad si te los quedabas viendo.

El silencio reinó hasta que llegaron a una casa apagada, entraron con cuidado y fueron recibidos por dos personas más. Una de ellas era una chica efusiva, quien te abrazó de inmediato agradeciendo que no te hubiera pasado nada, la otra persona era un chico alto y calculador, pero no menos emotivo.

–Dios, [Nombre], me tenías preocupada –afirmó la joven dejándote tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos–. ¿Qué te hicieron esos malnacidos?

–No me hicieron nada…

– ¿Entonces mi hermano llegó a tiempo para salvarte?

Dirigiste una mirada hacia el susodicho quien giró el rostro con un _tch_.

–Pues… llegó un poco después de que…

– ¿Te tocaron? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Tienes algún trauma?

–No, no… –reíste y la abrazaste para tranquilizarla–. Golpeé a uno de ellos con un bote de basura… y huí… –Te encogiste de hombros y soltaste un largo suspiro–. De verdad lamento haberte preocupado, Isabel.

La muchacha sonrió y llevó su mano a tu cabello, despeinándote y sacándote un gruñido como queja.

–No importa, enana… lo bueno es que estás bien.

_Enana_. Ese término te molestaba, sabías que eras más baja que ella, pero era por la edad, ¿no? Además, Isabel era más baja que Levi…

Levi.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban preocupados por ti ahora? Y esa mujer, Isabel… ¿tenía algo que ver con Levi?

Querías creer que esas personas encajaban con tu pasado, y ahora que veías la escena desde un ángulo alejado, podías notar que, al menos una de ellas, también estaba en tu presente.

– _¿Sargento? _

¿El hombre bajito que no podías ver con claridad, en verdad era él?

Eras un ente invisible que flotaba, externo a la escena que lucía traslúcida y que asemejaba un recuerdo de infancia. Como aquel sueño anterior.

Las figuras eran difíciles de reconocer, pero al menos ahora veías con claridad a la que llamabas Isabel.

Era linda… la única a quien veías claro. De los otros dos, solo podías suponer.

–Bueno, enana, ¿en dónde te escondite?

Bufaste y negaste con la cabeza, resignándote al apodo.

–En el callejón.

La joven hizo silencio y te miró, luego fue otra de las figuras quien interfirió.

–Te hemos dicho que no vayas a ese callejón cuando te persiguen. Podrían descubrir nuestros objetos robados.

–Ya lo sé… –bajaste la cabeza con vergüenza–. Pero era el único lugar cerca.

El hombre de mayor altura, quien te había hablado antes, se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en su rodilla para estar a tu altura.

– [Nombre], empiezo a considerar no volver a dejarte salir sola…

Eso te asustó.

– ¿Y quedarme aquí como antes, durante todo el día?

–Es lo mejor.

– ¡No, no lo es! –Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que secaste con rabia–. Odio estar encerrada…

–Es eso… o que aprendas a usar el equipo tridimensional y andes con nosotros todo el tiempo.

– ¡Farlan! –Interfirió finalmente aquel que te había hablado apenas en un principio, llamando la atención de todos. En especial la tuya–. No permitiré que [Nombre] tenga una vida como la nuestra…

–Pero…

–Ya hemos hablado de esto –demandó con tono fuerte pero no elevado–. No, y punto.

Parpadeaste confusa, encontrándote donde antes. Te pusiste en pie de nuevo y tus pies vacilaron haciéndote caer de bruces.

Te llevaste la mano a la cabeza y masajeaste tus cienes, tenías un dolor de cabeza increíble e insoportable. Pero tenías que dibujar lo que habías soñado.

Te pusiste en pie cómo pudiste y caminaste hasta el barandal de la escalera, agarrándote de ahí. Tu equilibrio fallaba y sentías náuseas, al igual que el sonido constante de un pitido en tus oídos.

Empezaste a subir los escalones, cayendo en varios intentos. Luego llegaste a la puerta y golpeaste con los nudillos.

–Diga su nombre y razón por la que viene.

Retuviste el aliento unos segundos y suspiraste.

– [Nombre] [Apellido]… –sentiste la necesidad de vomitar y cubriste tu boca por un momento–…. Necesito mi diario…

Tu voz había sido un susurro, lo que al parecer alarmó al pelinegro, quien abrió con afán haciendo que tu punto de apoyo desapareciera y cayeras de nuevo.

No hubo espacio ni siquiera para una reprimenda, te levantó con urgencia y te sentó en su sillón, trayendo un vaso de agua y ayudándote a beberla despacio.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Indagó con tono preocupado y suave, esperando a que tu gesto se recompusiera y tu tez pálida retomara su color.

–Yo… creo recordar algo…

Los ojos de tu superior parecieron iluminarse, lo que trajo de nuevo la imagen del hombre que te había sostenido en brazos en aquella extraña visión. Eso solo provocó otra punzada.

– ¿Qué recordaste…? –Insistió, viéndote con intensidad.

Te quedaste en silencio por un rato y respiraste hondo.

–Pues… –continuaste recordando todo lo que había pasado por tu cabeza–. Yo… había una Isabel… y… Farlan…

El pelinegro pareció mucho más sorprendido, sin soltarte de los hombros ni alejarse un solo centímetro.

–Alguien me perseguía… –vacilaste y mordiste tu labio, no te sentías nada bien–… y me rescató…

– ¿Quién te rescató? –Murmuró Levi con cada vez más calidez, lo que te inquietaba en cierta medida.

–El chico de ojos sombríos…

Empezabas a hablar sin mucha coherencia, él lo había notado, pero prefería guardarse el comentario que estuvo a punto de hacer.

–Bien… Es un buen avance. –Dijo más para sí mismo que para ti, liberándote de su agarre para encogerse de hombros–. [Nombre], no lo repetiré, descansa.

–Pero necesito anotarlo…

Se quedó en silencio y asintió, extendiéndote el diario.

No quisiste preguntar si lo había leído o no, así que solo abriste una página en blanco y empezaste con tu dibujo detallado de esa tal Isabel.

* * *

><p>Bueno mis amores (?), lamento la demora.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirlo. Em... no sé si los reviews se puedan responder, (porque he estado tentada de intentarlo varias veces), pero adoro los que me dejan *u*

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Luego de haber terminado con tu dibujo, recibiste un té que preparó el sargento y te quedaste esperando un rato. Tu superior no apartaba su mirada preocupada de ti.

– ¿Mejor? –Dijo de pronto, recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento de tu parte–. Dios, [Nombre]… me tenías preocupado…

La frase llevó a tu cabeza la imagen de cierta pelirroja de coletas y actitud atrevida. Isabel.

–Sargento… –el susodicho volteó hacia ti y se sentó a tu lado, aún preocupado. Nunca habías visto una actitud tan extraña y fuera de lo normal en él–. Usted… ¿conocía a Isabel?

La sangre del pelinegro se heló por completo, provocando que tragase saliva de manera disimulada, manteniendo su gesto.

–Por Isabel… ¿a quién te refieres?

Te quedaste en silencio y soltarte un suspiro largo, negando con suavidad.

–A nadie... –respondiste con decepción, algo te impedía preguntar. No sabías qué, pero te causaba estupor.

El de ojos azules se puso en pie y señaló una cama cerca de su escritorio, haciendo que un gesto confundido se marcara en tu rostro, hablando por ti.

–No me creo eso de que si te dejo salir descansarás como es debido… –te sermoneó, volviendo a señalar la cama, esta vez con más insistencia–. Eres mi subordinada, y debo encargarme de que estés en buen estado para las misiones fuera de los muros.

Ahora entendías por dónde iba todo.

Te encogiste de hombros y asentiste, caminando obediente hasta la cama. Olía a limpio al igual que toda la habitación, y lucía pulcra, su tendido estaba tan bien hecho que te causaba malestar la idea de dañarlo con el peso de tu cuerpo.

Diste un último vistazo hacia Levi, quien movió la cabeza señalando el sitio por tercera vez, haciendo notar su impaciencia, negaste resignada por completo y te quitaste las botas para recostarte dándole la espalda, tu superior te cubrió con una manta gris y escuchaste sus pasos ir hacia el escritorio.

Era cómodo, de seguro podrías dormirte rápido. O eso creías, ya que también estaba el factor del sargento y su mirada sobre ti para comprobar que dormías el tiempo necesario.

Fijaste tu mirada en la pared blanca y te sumiste en tus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Hanji se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus últimos informes acerca del joven titan en compañía de Moblit y el muchacho.<p>

Habían pasado algunos días de su última experimentación, y desde que presentabas tus cuadros de insomnio y la científica buscaba una cura para eso, la oportunidad de probar nuevas cosas con el chico se había reducido en un gran porcentaje, lo que la obligaba a sacar más de una conclusión de una sola transformación controlada.

La mujer se estiró con una sonrisa en la cara y miró al joven titan risueña.

–Eren… ¿te sucede algo hoy? Te veo preocupado –dijo levantándose de su asiento para lanzar un manotazo directo hacia el hombro del muchacho que se tambaleó.

–No es nada… –respondió moviendo un poco el hombro golpeado. Sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de _la loca _y suspiró–. Solo es [Nombre]…

–Aaaah… –sonrió pícara la mujer de pelo caoba, palmeando su espalda con un poco más de suavidad–. Veo que te interesa mucho la joven…

–No en ese sentido, Hanji –aclaró el de ojos verdes con inocencia–. Usted sabe de su estado actual ¿no?

–Sí, la pobre no rinde como antes –la mujer se alejó de él y fue hacia la ventana, tomando entre sus manos el expediente médico de la mencionada–. Tiene a lo que yo le llamo… sequía de lagunas.

– ¿Sequía de lagunas?

–Sí, bueno… es un término gracioso, ¿sabes? –Rió la mayor rascando su nuca–. En otras palabras, su mente intenta recuperar recuerdos de su infancia, que perdió debido a alguna clase de trauma o golpe. Esas memorias perdidas dejan espacios o "lagunas", y ahora que su cerebro trabaja para recuperarlas, es como si las lagunas se secaran y dieran paso a las memorias.

El castaño quedó atónito.

–Pero… ¿qué hay de aquellas pesadillas que tiene?

–No sé si tengan que ver directamente… algunas puede que sí, otras puede que no –la científica miró la foto de la chica sonriente en el expediente y suspiró negando con la cabeza–. Erwin y yo sabemos cosas de su pasado que prometimos no contar. Es momento de que ella descubra eso que nosotros sabemos y ella no recuerda.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cómo era eso de que no podían decir algo tan importante?

–Hanji…

–Eren –le interrumpió–. No entenderías las razones aún si te las dijera… lo que no haré. Pero te pido que estés con ella ahora que sus noches no son las mejores y… bueno, le pasa lo que le pasa.

Hubo una pausa en la que la mayor tomó aire.

–No se lo digas a nadie. Si te lo dije, es para que evites que se asuste y preocupe a los demás por algo que, aunque luce grave, no lo es del todo.

El menor apretó los puños e hizo la vista a un lado, era frustrante, todo ese tiempo Mikasa, Armin y él habían pensado que no había forma de ayudar a su amiga a recuperar lo que necesitaba de vuelta para estar tranquila. Y ahora se enteraba que dos de las personas que consideraba serias y transparentes se lo estaban ocultando a ella en la cara, procurando que no lo supiera sino por sus propios medios.

–Sé que te molesta –volvió a hablar la mujer, con la cabeza gacha–. Pero lo entenderás cuando todo salga a la luz.

–No puedo asegurar eso.

Hubo un silencio largo en el que la científica dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se acercó al muchacho que se mantenía rabiando.

–Si te conté algo delicado como lo es esto, es porque, como te dije, sé que lo entenderás –Eren levantó la mirada hacia ella–. Por favor no se lo hagas saber. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá y nos odiará por ello, pero por ahora debemos ir con cautela.

El castaño negó varias veces y se alejó sin decir nada, saliendo de la oficina hacia la habitación que compartía con Armin.

Al llegar se dejó caer en la litera de arriba y suspiró cansado.

_– ¡Eren, Mikasa, vengan rápido! –Llamó el rubio con afán y el rostro lleno de preocupación._

_– ¿Qué pasa Armin? –Indagó el chico tras correr un buen tramo detrás de su amigo siendo seguido por la pelinegra._

_–Miren –dijo señalando un pequeño bulto junto a las escaleras que daban a la ciudad subterránea–. Está desde anoche aquí, y… cuando quise ver qué era… la encontré._

_– ¿La? ¿Es una chica?_

_El rubio asintió y los miró de nuevo, levantando una de las cobijas que cubría a la niña, quien parecía dormir._

_– ¿Qué creen que debamos hacer?_

_– ¿No es obvio, Armin? –El rubio lo miró incrédulo–. La llevaremos con nosotros._

_–Eren, ¿qué dirá tu madre? –Dijo Mikasa con tono neutro, examinando el rostro sereno de la niña desconocida, quien respiraba despacio._

_–No creo que se moleste…_

_–Pero no hay lugar en dónde tenerla._

_– ¡Oye! –Le regañó–. Mikasa, ¿cómo te sentirías si uno de nosotros estuviera así, y solo nos dejaran morir?_

_La pelinegra guardó silencio y bajó el rostro._

_–Eren, ella tiene razón, en tu casa no hay espacio para uno más –dijo Armin sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña, con aire pensativo. Eren estuvo a punto de continuar su pequeña batalla con sus amigos hasta ver que el rubio continuaría–. Tal vez si hablo con mi abuelo…_

_– ¿En serio? –Soltó emocionado el castaño, sujetándolo de los hombros._

_–Pues… no puedo prometer nada…_

_–Oh no importa, tu abuelo será bueno y la dejará quedarse._

_–Se mueve –advirtió la pelinegra llamando la atención de ambos._

_El pequeño bulto se revolcó y de allí se asomó un rostro asombrado y un par de ojos [color], enormes y llenos de miedo._

_– ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? –Chillaste corriéndote lo máximo que te permitió el muro tras de ti._

_–Oye, tranquila… –murmuró un castaño acercándose demasiado, con las manos al frente intentando calmarte._

_–Aléjate –dijiste a la defensiva._

_–Eren, puede ser peligrosa._

_–Mikasa, no creo que sea necesaria tanta precaución, solo tiene miedo._

_La asiática se quedó en silencio y te dedicó una mirada sombría, recibiendo una devolución con la misma ferocidad._

_– ¿Qué te sucedió? –Continuó el castaño, arrodillándose frente a ti._

_–Yo… –miraste a tu alrededor confundida–. No sé._

_Fue entonces cuando notaste un detalle para nada insignificante._

_No tenías recuerdos._

–No se lo merece… –Murmuró el castaño acomodándose de medio lado, soltando un bufido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis amores, ¿qué creen que es eso que guardan Hanji y Erwin? *u* <strong>

**¿Y no les emociona que la lectora (osea ustedes, plz) al parecer tiene pasado con Levi, Farlan e Isabel? Asdf... **

**No sé si dejé muy claro todo. Perdonen la demora al subirlo, pero ando con los preparativos de Navidad. **

**Díganme lo que opinan del capítulo y la historia en general en los reviews. Porque, bueno, no sé si lo notaron, pero hice algunas correcciones, ya que los recuerdos los ponía en Word con sangría y no aparecen así en FF, hasta ahora lo noto (Duh, idiota). **

**Em... ¿qué se me pasa? ¡Ah sí! Este capítulo y el siguiente son dedicados al cumpleaños de Levi. *u* Nuestro Heichou crece tan rápido (?).**

**Trataré de actualizar rápido. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Habían pasado dos semanas de los últimos acontecimientos, Eren se había hecho cargo de todas las pesadillas que tuvieses, al punto de pedir que se les permitiera a Armin y él compartir habitación con Mikasa y contigo. Cosa que se les permitió a regaña dientes del sargento, pues había sido una autorización directa de Erwin, y no podía entrar a debatir eso.

–Buenos días –saludaste a Armin con cautela, cuidando no despertar ni a la pelinegra, ni a Eren, quienes se habían desvelado para poder garantizarte un buen descanso en lo que estaba dentro de su alcance.

–Veo que tuviste una buena noche –sonrió el rubio, terminando de arreglar su cama.

–Sí –dijiste estirándote–. Todo fue gracias a este par –dijiste señalando a los dos durmientes.

Tu amigo sonrió asintiendo y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta, indicando que sería mejor que ambos salieran de la habitación y los dejasen dormir otro poco, pues dentro de un par de minutos más tendrían que entrenar y se verían obligados a despertarlos.

Saliste primero y esperaste al rubio, quien dejó cerrado con cuidado y caminó a la par contigo hasta las afueras del castillo. Allí estaba Sasha, quien por raro que sonara, se había vuelto un poco más cercana a ti debido a tus pesadillas, pues se había mantenido siempre comprensiva y apoyándote.

– ¡[Nombre], que bueno verte! A ti era a quien buscaba –Levantaste una ceja desconcertada y sonriente, siendo jalada por la chica patata hasta un pequeño grupo conformado por Jean, Connie y ella.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sasha? –Indagaste viendo hacia el rubio que había quedado atrás, haciéndole señas silenciosas para que se acercara, a las que el chico obedeció.

–Verás, Jean y yo hicimos una apuesta hace poco… –empezó Brauss, soltando una risita algo nerviosa, aunque con ella no se sabía, también reía así cuando estaba cerca de algo que le gustaba comer–. Acerca de ti…

– ¿De mí? –Los miraste a ambos y notaste como el "cara de caballo" hacía la vista a un lado.

–Sí…, reté a Jean a que te confesara algo frente a nosotros, él aceptó pidiendo que te llamara… y ahora que estás aquí… –la joven alzó el tono mirando al más alto, quien bufó y te miró ahora con una determinación impresionante.

–Bueno… [Nombre]… –Al castaño cenizo le costaba y podías notarlo, por lo que guardaste silencio y te mantuviste paciente–. Yo… quería preguntarte algo…

–Claro Jean, dime –insististe de manera poco notoria, ayudándolo un poco.

–Mañana… mañana nos darán el día libre, para poder visitar a nuestras familias y eso… –el sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho aumentó de manera considerable, lo que te pareció un tanto adorable–. Y mi madre quiere que la vea… y ha estado presionando acerca de mis relaciones con las chicas y eso… pues…

– ¡Díselo de una vez! –Chilló la castaña de coleta, sacudiendo al pobre.

– ¡Quería saber si podrías fingir ser mi novia en frente de ella! –dijo finalmente, apretando los puños y quedándose rígido, con los ojos cerrados muy fuertemente.

–Jean…

–Si no quieres está bien…

–No, no –le interrumpiste, soltando una risita–. Claro que lo haré, para eso están los amigos.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando tu sonrisa tranquila, sin un ápice de broma o vergüenza.

– ¿Segura? Mi madre no es…

–De seguro es una mujer agradable –dijiste palmeando el hombro del más alto–. No te preocupes, igual es solo una vez, ¿no?

–S-sí –admitió el castaño cenizo desviando la mirada, aún avergonzado.

–Vaya Jean –dijo de pronto Connie, con una risotada–. En verdad nunca creí que lograrías algo como esto… ¡Por fin tienes tu primera cita!

– ¡Haré que te tragues lo que dijiste, enano! –Sentenció Krischtein empezando una persecución tras Springer, quien no dejaba de reír corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Les dedicaste una mirada a Sasha y Armin antes de que soltaran su risa y continuaran con lo suyo.

Erwin, por su parte, se encontraba en su oficina llenando varios papeles y viéndote de vez en cuando por la ventana. Debía admitirlo, te prestaba, a veces, más atención de la debida, pero era entendible y completamente esperable en su condición.

–Hola –saludó Hanji entrando a la habitación con su actitud de siempre, siendo recibida por una leve y amable sonrisa del rubio, quien le indicó tomara asiento–. Supongo que ya sabes que le conté a Eren, ¿no? Como me lo pediste.

–Sí, me di cuenta –declaró apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y cruzando sus dedos para apoyar su mentón en ellos–. Aunque me preocupa que le diga a alguien.

–Vamos… no creo que el chico lo haga –le alentó la mujer de pelo caoba, rascando su nuca–. ¿De qué le serviría?

–Tal vez no quiera que su amiga se entere que él guardó también el secreto… tal vez no quiere que lo odie…

Ante esto último, la científica guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

–De todos modos, comandante, no nos queda nada más que esperar.

–Tienes razón, pero de todos, creo ser quién más quiere que recuerde pronto.

–No creo eso, Erwin…

El nombrado levantó su mirada seria hacia la mujer, quien le observaba sin un ápice de mentira.

–Recuerda que alguien más hizo parte de su pasado… Alguien muy importante, y que aunque no quieras admitir, es más cercano a ella que nosotros.

El comandante se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la ventana, viendo a los jóvenes platicarte con calma de cosas amenas o irrelevantes de sus vidas.

Prestó mucha atención a tus gestos y esperó, viendo como de pronto un hombre de estatura baja aparecía desde la puerta del enorme castillo y todos se formaban frente a él. El pelinegro de menor estatura te miró y pareció pedirte algo, a lo que asentiste e ingresaste corriendo a la fortaleza de piedra.

–Ese alguien puede ayudarla a recordar mucho más rápido –continuó Hanji, ubicándose al lado del rubio, ambos vieron como salías de nuevo junto a Eren y Mikasa–. Y sabes que pasó más tiempo a su lado que tú.

Erwin no comentó nada ni hizo alguna clase de gesto o sonido delatador, solo volvió su vista hacia su sitio de trabajo y tomó asiento, tan pronto como lo hizo, el pelinegro, desde afuera, levantó la mirada y se giró encontrando los ojos de la científica, quien al notarlo se alejó debido a la mirada sombría que le estaba dedicando.

Ambos sabían que era cierto, que había un tercero en todo esto, una persona mucho más involucrada en tu pasado que ellos.

Esa persona era consciente de ello, y te guiaba despacio y de manera segura por un camino que te permitiera recordar sin mucho sufrimiento, ganándose tu confianza.

_Levi_.

–Sargento… ¿le pasa algo? –Indagaste mirándolo algo preocupada, se veía distante, y tenía un par de ojeras bajo los ojos.

–Nada. Vuelvan al entrenamiento –demandó el mayor volviendo la vista hacia ti. Sonreíste por una razón que desconocías y asentiste obediente, yendo con tus compañeros para continuar dando las diez vueltas al campo que les había indicado el pelinegro.

El sargento suspiró con cansancio y pesadez, mirando el cielo con una nostalgia que solo podría verse si prestabas suficiente atención.

–Sé que falta poco… –murmuró de pronto, como si hablara con alguien–. Pero la espera es desesperante.

_– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, mocosa? –Inquirió Levi mirándote con desaprobación, cruzado de brazos._

_–No puedes llamarme mocosa. Solo nos llevamos dos años de diferencia, eso no es nada –alegaste sacándole la lengua. En ese momento, tú tenías seis, y él apenas ocho, pero según su punto de vista, seguías siendo la pequeña._

_–Tch, igual eres una mocosa._

_–No seas tontarrón. Ambos somos niños todavía._

_El pequeño pelinegro se quedó callado y te miró unos segundos, solo suspirando._

_–Como sea…_

_–Jah, ¿ya viste? No pudiste seguir peleando porque sabías que era cierto._

_– [Nombre], empiezas a enfurecerme –alertó el mayor, enarcando una ceja._

_–Ya, solo volvamos a casa, ¿sí? –Dijiste tomándole la mano para correr con unas cuantas risas hacia el sitio que conocían como hogar._

_Aunque claro, la vida en el bajo mundo no podía ofrecerles nada mejor de lo que tenían en su corta edad._

De nuevo te miró, ahora con mayor nostalgia y un deje de afán, observando minuciosamente cómo corrías a la par de aquel chico titan mientras reías por sus comentarios tontos.

Estaba celoso de ese mocoso, pero gracias al mismo castaño podía asegurar que durmieras bien mientras él no podía verte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. <strong>

**Sé que las hice esperar una eternidad, y la verdad es que no tengo excusas válidas para eso TT-TT lo siento.**

**Bueno, no sé, espero que les haya gustado. Me quedó súper corto (joder, ¿qué no puede salirme algo larguito?), pero fue con amor xD. **

**¡Déjenme sus reviews, me animan mucho! **


End file.
